


interrogating evil

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Punishment, Questioning, Questions, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Truth, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: a spell is found to summon the Entity and ask it anything. jake has something in mind.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	interrogating evil

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Ritual

Feng had found a scrap from a notebook. This wasn’t uncommon for their day to day, but this one seemed to be special. From what they could make out, it was a spell to summon the Entity, a way to draw information from it. The only problem, the highest chance of it working needed as little people as possible.

Feng tells Claudette, and together they decide to invite Jake and Dwight along. It’s a small enough group where they’ll be able to sneak off without being noticed, maybe the group will just think they were chosen for a trial. 

They wait until it had been a while since the last one. Kate is telling a story, one that the rest seem pretty invested in. Feng gives their signal, and they sneak off into the woods behind them. As they get far enough away, they each pull out objects they had stolen from the tests. Needed was dirt, a piece of a generator, and a part of a killer, all from the trials. They also needed something to start it on fire with. Claudette had gotten matches from the Auto Haven, Feng and Dwight got the generator part and soil. Jake took some of Michael’s hair. The others assumed he had snagged some when he was being carried. They were wrong.

They all place their respective items in a small clearing of grass. Feng passes around a piece of paper that contains the words they need to chant. Once everyone has a well enough grip on the saying, (it’s short, in a language they don’t quite understand but still manage to read anyway) Claudette lights the pile.

They join hands. Per the instructions, they close their eyes, and say the phrase in unison. They do it over and over, not sure if it's working. Doubt crosses all of their minds, but the paper said they’d know when it happened, and so they continue. It’s tempting to open one’s eyes, but none decide it’s worth the risk.

The air suddenly goes cold, colder than normal. The fire in front of them goes out, the crackling no longer heard. The ground underneath them changes, and they stop speaking. Feng is the only one to open her eyes, and sees their surroundings have completely changed. 

“Guys.” Their hands break, as they take a look around. There’s not a tree in sight, only a deep brown ground and a cloudy sky, as far as the eye can see. The items they had burned are no longer between them.

“Where are we?” Dwight asks, but no one responds. It looks like the place they run in right before they’re transported back to their realm, but none of them have ever gotten a good look at it.

“Are we sure it worked?” Claudette asked. Feng pulls the notebook paper out of her pocket, scanning over it again, as if she hadn’t read it a million times before.

“We did everything it said.  _ Something  _ definitely happened.” As if it was listening to them, the Entity reveals itself, sprouting its claws from the ground where the burned objects had been earlier. The black grows menacingly high, but slowly. One it realizes where it is, it seems angry. It makes a move by lunging at Jake. He jumps back, but it doesn’t matter too much. The Entity can’t hurt them here, and it’s stopped by an invisible force. 

**“** **_So…”_ ** It speaks to them in their minds, no real sound is being produced, but by looking around you could tell that they can all hear it.  **_“I see you’ve found a way to restrict me”_ ** Feng takes the way, holding out the piece of paper.

“We found this, it says you’ll answer our questions.” It sighs in their heads.

**_“Old thing.”_ ** It punctures the page, pulling it back into itself.  **_“I’ll be taking that.”_ ** Feng chastises herself for letting the spell go, but it’s too late to do anything now.  **_“Yes. Unfortunately you all get to ask me one question, and I have to answer truthfully.”_ ** Claws extend to each of them.  **_“Who would like to go first?”_ ** Feng steps forward, this whole thing had been her idea. She knew what she wanted and it had been the reason she didn’t just throw the spell away.

“How long are you going to keep us here?” 

**_“As long as I please.”_ ** However unsatisfying, it is the truth. The Entity itself has no certain plans. And with that, Feng disappears and leaves a void in her place.

“What did you do with her?!” Dwight asks what they were all thinking.

**_“She’s safe, back in your realm.”_ ** Just like Feng had before him, Dwight fissles into thin air. 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Claudette exclaims. “That wasn’t his question!”

**_“And yet he still asked it. The rules won’t change for your friends' ignorance.”_ ** Claudette huffs, but she’s not in a position that allows her to bring him back, so she stays silent.  **_“I can’t make you ask any sooner, but it would be nice if you asked what you wanted sooner. I would like to get back to work.”_ ** She doesn’t want to let it go, Claudette is enjoying the Entity being powerless as they usually were, but she does have a question.

“How is my family?”

**_“No deaths, save from a great aunt on your mother’s side. They all miss you, and hold out hope for you returning home.”_ ** It sounds smug. Claudette disappears from Jake’s side. He had been silent up until now, watching everything happening before him. He knows what he wants to ask, but couldn’t do it in front of the others.  **_“Your turn.”_ ** It tells him.

“Does Michael…” Jake isn’t quite sure how to phrase it. “Does he have feelings? For me I mean. Or is it all physical?” The Entity is the least pleased to answer this one, a big part of Jake’s torture is him not knowing how the Shape truly feels. It does have a duty though, unfortunately.

**_“Michael loves you. He hates himself for hurting you and wants to treat you well.”_** The Entity blames itself. It was supposed to be bringing the most monstrous creatures on Earth into its world, and here was Michael going completely against that wish. In its thoughts, it allows Jake to stay for a few moments after his question.

“Thank you.” He says shyly. He knows it had to tell him, but the confirmation is a great relief. If it had eyes it would be rolling them.

**_“Don’t thank me for wasting your question on him.”_ ** It’s the last thing he hears before he’s back in the forest. But it wasn’t a waste, and Jake is confident of that. When he arrives back, the rest of the ritual’s group is standing where they left.

“We wanted to wait for you.” Feng explains.

“What did you ask? If it’s not too personal of course.” Claudette questions, in case it was something involving all of them.

“I asked about my family too.” Jake lies. He feels bad about it, but he’s not ready to tell the rest of them, even a small group, about Michael yet. 

“I wish I thought of that.” Dwight mutters.

“I’m sure they’re okay.” Claudette assures him. They make their way back to the campfire, and as they had thought, everyone believed they were chosen for a trial. 

That thought would be put to the test when the exact same four go missing for the next trial. It was a strange coincidence, but no one thinks too long about it. They know though, the Entity was punishing them for their spell against it. The group knows it was worth it though, even Dwight, because his friends got information they needed. Hope like that was rare in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
